Amnesia
by Tsukiyomi Miki
Summary: Amu Hinamori is a popular singer. That is, until she got into an unfortunate plane crash. Did she die? or did she survive? Who knows.
1. Chapter 1

**Nuuu… I'm pretty sure you all hate me now. But take this for sure: I'm always thinking over fanfiction and how will I continue the fics. This is a story that has been around my mid lately. Hope you all like it. I'll continue this as soon as I can. **

**Well, on with the story!**

"Thank you Tokyo! It's been a pleasure to be with you all tonight!" A roaring crowd cheered more as the singer, Hinamori Amu, left the stage.

"That was amazing Amu-chan!" A girl with black hair and blue streaks hugged Amu. She yawned for 15 long seconds.

"Thanks Ume, but that got me dead tired." Amu yawned again. Ume just laughed.

"Come on pop star, the jet is waiting or us at the airport." Ume pushed Amu through a big crowd out to the limo that was parked on the street. Half hour passed, and Amu was out cold. That concert had took more time than expected, and poor Amu was exhausted from all that singing and dancing.

**Ume POV**

We were already inside the jet, ready to depart. Everything was fine but Amu, who was sleeping on the jet's couch. Poor her. It must be degradating to be a 13-year-old and a world famous pop star at the same time.

The motors were starting, and I could feel how the jet was moving to blast off. I wasn't nervous at all. This jet was brand new so, What could possibly go wrong? Anyways, I was requested to get my seatbelt on, so I did. Amu was sleeping on the couch, were no seatbelts were at hand, so I left it that way.

I got online on Amu's account, and posted in her profile about our depart. When I finished, I turned off my laptop and blasted my ears with my new headphones.

**Normal POV**

Ume failed to notice the abrupt wind that was flowing outside the jet. She didn't notice Amu unconsciously rolling off the couch to kami knows where either. Outside the jet, some thunder where blasting dangerously close to the jet. And as if that wasn't enough, Ume fell asleep too. With the headphones on her ears, it was impossible to hear the warning the pilot was giving them. That was, until a harsh shake woke her up.

"What the-" Ume took off her headphones and looked through the window; they were falling down to land. Ume immediately ran to where Amu was supposed to be sleeping, to find out that she was nowhere to be found.

"Amu! Amu! This is no time to be freakin' hiding! AMU!" But there was no answer. Ume went to look for equipment to escape from the falling jet… But there was nothing at all… Ume sadly sighed and smiled.

"I guess this is it. Amu, I'm so sorry. Good lu-"

**Pretty short for my liking, but I have more already written. my average chapter is usually 1200 words and up. I'll probably update this today as well. Please review and tell me if you liked it or not. :)**

**~Miki **


	2. Chapter 2

**here´s the next chapter of the story. Any questions that you may have about the story, don´t hesitate to PM me. I´ll answer as soon as I can. :) **

**I really thank seshomaru94 for being the first reviewer of this story. I truly appreciate it. And as for your question, everything will be answered with time. I don´t wanna spoil anything. ;)**

**Well, on with the story!**

**Normal POV**

"_Now for today´s news, it has been two days since the jet in which the famous pop star, Hinamori Amu crashed in the outskirts of Kyoto. Until now, a corpse has been found, this one, being the pop star´s best friend, was identified as Hayasaki Ume. She died in the moment the jet crashed. Until now, only material belongings of the pop star have been found. Nothing else at all. We will return with more info-"The_ TV was suddenly shut down. An old woman had the remote controller in her old hands. Loud footsteps could be heard coming from the stairs.

"Grandma, I´m leaving for school!" A female voice shouted from the door, surprising the old woman.

"Sure hun. Take care!" The woman yelled back from the couch. When she heard the door close, she immediately went to a container that was hidden within the sofa. There, a few empty hair dye tubes were covering a rusty magazine. In it, the face of a smiling girl could be appreciated. The old woman smirked.

"It will come soon to me. Soon." The old woman had an evil smile plastered on her wrinkled face.

**Somewhere else…**

A girl was walking down the street to school. Her golden eyes shined with happiness and her brown hair bounced with every step she took.

"Kazami, wait up!" A girl with brown hair tied with two red bows ran as fast as she could to catch up with the brunette. Kazami stopped to wait for the now exhausted girl.

"Morning Yaya. How are you?" Kazami greeted her with a smile.

"I´m fine thanks, Kazami-chi." Come on, let´s not be late for your first day of school." Yaya began walking with Kazami trailing from behind.

"It has been already two days since you first came here. How comes that you came here in the middle of the school year?" Yaya asked with a certain curiosity. Kazami wondered that as well.

"To be honest, I don´t remember anything at all. I just remember waking up in my bed at my grandma´s house. She told me that I got an odd bruise on my neck and some wounds as well from playing in the forest and that I lost all my memory from the impact. From then on I don´t remember anything at all." Kazami recalled with her right index finger on her chin. Yaya just smiled.

"Oh don´t sweat it Kazami-chi. Yaya is sure that you will remember eventually." She cheerfully said. They entered to the rather big school and went to the administrator's office. There, they got Kazami´s schedule.

"Since you are a grade older that Yaya, you´ll be in the sixth grade star class. There you will see a boy with blonde hair and red wine eyes, pretty hard to miss if you ask Yaya. I bet you both will get along as well as you did with Yaya." Suddenly, the bell rang, interrupting the two girls.

"Oops! Sorry Kazami-chi! Yaya´s gotta go right now. I´ll see you in the break period. Ja-ne Kazumi-chi!" Yaya ran as fast as she could, leaving a very confused brunette behind. Kazami just scratched the back of her neck, just where the bruise was. She winced when her hand touched the bruise.

"Oh well. I will better get going too. I don´t want to be too late for class." Kazami sighed and started walking down the hall to look for her class… or at least to get some help.

It has been around five minutes, and she has gone nowhere at all. She sighed and entered into an office. Inside, there were a couple of chairs, a desk, and a door behind it. She sighed and rang the bell that was on the desk.

"Hello? Excuse me, but I need some help here. Is anybody here?" Kazami said a little loud for someone to listen. Suddenly, a man with light brown hair and purplish eyes got close to the desk.

"Akamatsu Kazami-San? Aren´t you supposed to be in class right now?" The man got to the other side of the desk. Kazami got a little startled, but nodded.

"Yes. You see, I got lost trying to find my classroom, and I´ve been wandering through the halls since the bell rang. So I went to look for someone who can help me find my classroom." Kazami said a little embarrassed.

"Of course I´ll help you. My name is Amakawa Tsukasa. I´m the chairman of this institute. Please come with me." Both of them got out the office and went to Kazami´s classroom. When they arrived, Tsukasa knocked at the door.

"Please wait here." Then, he entered to the classroom. Kazami patiently waited for him to signal her entrance. When he did, Kazami quietly paced to the classroom.

"Everyone, this is Akamatsu Kazami. She will be your classmate from now on. Please be nice with her."With that said, Tsukasa left the classroom. Amu just smiled to the class.

"My name is Kazami Akamatsu. Please take care of me!" Kazami bowed to the class.

"Very well, Akamatsu-san, please go seat in front of Hotori Tadase. Tadase, please raise your hand. The blonde boy whose eyes were red wine, raised his hands and smiled to Kazami while she walked to her seat.

"As everybody knows, when a new student arrives to the classroom, that means free period. You are free to chat and whatever." The teacher sat on his desk and started reading a book. Almost all eyes were focused on Kazami´s eyes. She could feel a chill go down her spine.

"Welcome Akamatsu-san. My name is Hotori Tadase. Nice to meet you" Tasase gave his hand for her to shake. Kazami smiled.

"There´s no need for formalities. You can call me Kazami-chan if you want." Kazami stretched hands with the boy. Once they left their hands, everyone gathered in little groups to chat. Tadase and Kazami ignored this and began a chat themselves as well.

"And why did you transfer in the middle of the year?" Tadase asked with curiosity.

"I can't remember. But I hope that I will someday." Kazami said with concern in her eyes. They kept talking until the class period ended. The rest of the classes went smoothly.

**Somewhere else…**

I refuse to believe that Amu is dead. I have this hunch, that she is still alive.

"Utau, we're leaving in ten minutes!" My manager, Yukari Sanjo, said as she got inside the limo. We were going to give an offering where Amu's plane crashed. Even Rima got a space out of her busy schedule to go with us. We are planning to stay a week. In the meanwhile, I'll just wander around, maybe looking for her. Who knows what I'll find.

"I'm coming!" I walked to the limo and got inside. Rima was already there, checking her computer.

"Do you think that we'll find her?" Rima said, closing her computer. I sighed, looking at the window.

"I'm not sure, but I can assure you that we'll at least get a clue of where to find her."

**Lunch Break**

"Nee Kazami-chi, it sure got cloudy, huh?" Yaya asked with amusement Kazami looked through the window. It was cloudy and foggy.

"I hope that it won't rain… I don't have an umbrella with me."

"I'm sure it won't. but for now, let's eat!" Yaya cheerfully said. Kazami smiled and resumed eating.

**After class Kazami POV**

It turns out that I'm with Tadase-kun in all my classes. It's nice to have him around. But he's pretty girly if you ask me. I was walking down the street to my house, when it started raining very hard. I quickly ran to a close tree, big enough to cover me from rain. Although, some of the rain managed to filter in and soak me a little.

Suddenly, I felt something sticky on my neck, I touched it with my fingers. It was brown.

"You might want to take off your coat. The dye will stain it." I heard a husky voice from above. I looked up with surprise to see a rather handsome boy with indigo eyes and matching hair color lying on a branch of the tree..

"Dye? But I don't use dye…" I said confused.

"Yeah, you do. But I don't know why would you want to cover your pretty hair color. No, it's more… intriguing than beautiful." He smirked at me. I blushed and looked down.

"M-my hair color has always been brown ever since I can remember. But then again, I don't remember anything at all…"I muttered that last part to myself. The boy gracefully got down and perfectly landed by my side. He took a strand of my hair and cleaned it with a tissue.

"See? It's pink." I Looked astonished at the strand of hair that he was holding.

"Impossible. You had to do something with that tissue." I retorted.

"You don't believe me, huh? Then come with me. I know someone who'll clean your hair and coat for you." The boy carried me bridal style and jumped to the rain.

"You aren't taking me to a dark alley where my screams won't be heard are you?" I suspiciously asked him. He just laughed.

"Of course not. I'm taking you with a good old friend of mine. Don't worry, he'll leave you as good as new." I shrugged and let myself be carried away.

If only I could see where we're going… I'm blind with all this rain.

**I have no pretext for leaving you guys. I kinda forgot about fanfiction and recently logged in. To my amusement, I had some new reviews. I'm still happy for that. I'm more active In Deviantart. The link is on my profile if you're interested. So here's a long chapter to compensate the lack of writing. I'm writing the next chapters for my other stories as well. Check them out if you're interested. **

**And as usual, Follow, Fav and Review! You're free to suggest ideas. It would help me A LOT. Thank you all for being patient with this lazy bum. **

**Until we read ourselves again! **

**~Miki**


End file.
